


Awakened

by DaniellaConsuela



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 05:36:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13241544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniellaConsuela/pseuds/DaniellaConsuela
Summary: You, the reader, a future historian, find yourself in a seven day stay at the Citadel gathering facts and information on Lucis' own along with the odds and ends of the kingdom. It's day seven and your visit has come to an end. You find an exit, away from the ball's inhabitants only to get a visit from the kingdom's own...





	Awakened

**Author's Note:**

> Have some yummy King daddy smut.

Your desperate attempt to ignore the authoritative figures standing outside the chamber doorway was proving more and more difficult as you angrily scrubbed at the red splotch on your ball gown. **  
**

What had started out as a magical evening quickly took a turn for the worst and honestly you weren’t even sure why. 

You had had your suspicions but…

You tried keeping your anger in check, already feeling the familiar sting in the back of your nose, the welling up of angry tears - and honestly couldn’t you have a better response to frustrating situations than pathetic tears?! It sucked and it made you look weak. You hated it…yet it was proving difficult not to as the stain only seemed to grow in size while you struggled to save the dress that you definitely had no choice but to keep now.

What was it they said about wine stains? In public cold water and salt, right? You sure as hell didn’t have any laundry detergent and dish soap was nowhere to be found…but would hand soap work? You hadn’t thought to snatch a salt shaker from your table in your hasty retreat to the nearest closed room.

In retrospect, you realized that entering any random room was dangerous, especially in a place as prestigious as the Citadel. You were sure they could have your head for some of the stuff seen here but you hadn’t been in your right mind while fleeing. The only thing on it being a way to get out of that hostile environment and fast.

If looks could kill you would have been dead twenty times over. And for what? Because you were acknowledged by King Regis as one of the many guests of honor? Because a lowly commoner found their way into the Citadel doors for one of the many gatherings people on the outside could only dream of attending? It baffled you. And if all the stares and whispers weren’t enough, the pushes and shoves and spilling of drinks over clothing would have been enough to leave anyone rattled…

And rattled as fuck you were.

You had half a mind to turn around and march right back out there dumping the rest of your own drink and food over that bitch’s head and all over her pristine dress. How. Dare. She!

You were so lost in figuring out a way to make yourself presentable you almost missed the click of the door. It sounded like a shot in the low grumbling and scratching amongst your anger and you jerked with a start. You bit at your lip following another minute of scrubbing and looked to the towering figure of Lucis’ own only mere steps from you. You don’t know what possessed you but a wave of anger struck and your nostrils flared, eyes flashing in fury and you stomped over to the older man.

Regis inhaled in surprise as you pushed up against him and had it been any other circumstance and had your face not been screwed up in anger, eyes glassy, it would have almost been amusing with how much smaller you were and how non threatening you seemed.

“This is all your fault,” you sassed, surprising yourself with the intensity of your ire. “Why did you have to make me being here a big thing?! I’m certainly no guest of honor!”

Regis opened his mouth to speak but was promptly cut off.

“What is this? Is this all a game?” 

You know you were pushing it but you just couldn’t stop yourself. Once you started…

”Some hazing for the poor? Oh look at that poor little woman…does she really think she could ever fit in? Does she really think she truly knows anything to do with the ins and outs of history’s own? She stands out like a sore fucking thumb. Poor little historian…she really is pathetic.”

You paused taking in a deep breath and went to continue but stopped, realizing you had nothing else and it wasn’t the King you were really mad at, it was the people treating you like an outcast that had you furious. It seemed you had rendered the King speechless…tat or he had nothing, so with a shake of your head you went back to angrily scrubbing away at the large spot, nearly growling in frustration when again there was no change.

What were you even doing? Why were you bothering?

Your time here was basically at an end. You had been granted a week to visit and spend time within the Citadel walls after much pleading with the officials from not only you but your professor. You had even conversed with the King himself while here but this was day seven and you had nearly a notebook full of work material and two tape cassettes abundant with interviews but you just thought…you had figured…if only…

You weren’t even aware of the tears slipping down your cheeks until you found your gaze steered upwards by a finger under your chin, Regis’ own concerned look on your wet face.

A slight sob escaped you as you watched him, studying him as he had been you all night. You could have sworn you saw a flash of anger cross his face but just like that it was gone and in its place, curiosity.

You don’t know why but that annoyed you and you slapped at his hand, trying to compose yourself. With a shake of your head, your attention turned elsewhere- he really confused you - you swiped at a cheek and spun on a heel with a shaky:  
  
“I need a shower.”

At least you had had enough common sense to pick a room with a bathroom, opting to stay away from prying eyes and hateful words had you went to the designated restrooms of the evening.

When you thought back on it, you weren’t even sure how you had managed to make it anywhere near the bedroom chambers, it was quite a ways from the party.

Without another word you made your escape only allowing yourself a moment to breathe once the door clicked shut, separating you from Regis and everyone else…or so you thought.

You had barely made it out of your clothing and into the shower before the room door opened and closed signalling that you weren’t alone. You nearly shrieked but held your ground as again the familiar pair of green eyes you had come to know over the course of the last week greeted yours.

You went to question this perplexing man but one of his hands landed on your shoulder halting your inquiry. Fingertips skimmed down your arm, teasing at your skin, leaving goosebumps and one of his hand encircled one of your wrists almost as if to hold you in place until you found yourself urged back to accommodate the King’s close proximity. Your back met the tiled wall of the shower and he followed.

What was happening?

What was his royal highness doing?

You flattened yourself against the cool tile blinking in confusion, trying to make sense of it all as you watched him shift to slide the glass door closed. He lay his cane in the sill track as you continued to wrack your brain but all you came up with was a big resounding question mark.

This wasn’t like the king you had heard about, the one you had come to know for just a teeny bit. There hadn’t been heaps of interaction but the time he gave you for your paper you would cherish.

You remembered the stroll in the garden a couple of days ago. He had happily pointed out his late wife’s favorite flower that was always on constant watch. You had learned of a ranch miles away from the kingdom that the two liked to escape to for some peace and quiet. He had mentioned horseback riding, fishing with his son - who was scheduled to take a trip outside of the kingdom in the near future…

Matter of fact, the more you thought back on it, it was the only time you had seen the otherwise solemn man speak so freely. It was almost as if he was lacking attention, companionship. Watching his face light up while speaking of things he liked and some of the plans he had made was truly an unexpected experience. There had been a time or two Clarus or even the prince’s royal adviser would come to fetch him for something or other and he would shoo them off for a couple of minutes more before taking his leave. It was almost as if he never wanted your short time to end.

You were like a bright light in an otherwise monotonous and scary existence. He always thanked you for taking the time to talk to a lonely old fellow like him and hoped everything was to your liking. After just two days of talking with the king you found yourself with an invite to one of the kingdom’s many extravagant parties which gave you even more opportunity for gathering a little more information on their history. And honestly, who didn’t want to feel like a princess for an evening?

It was everything you had ever imagined…and some! All the beautiful decorations and perfectly crafted foods, the fine wines and lively music. It was the proverbial cherry on top of a perfect seven day adventure that you knew you had more than lucked out on experiencing.

But standing here now, with the king to the throne, the permanent true guest of honor besides his own son, you weren’t sure what your king required of you. It was all pretty much said and done.

You narrowed your eyes a little and opened your mouth to speak but like most of the night found yourself unable to and let out a unexpected squeak. You received a chuckle in response and already you felt the heat quickly rising in your cheeks. You squirmed awkwardly. You could barely form a coherent thought with everything going on around you tonight…

“I-” You finally managed before you were thrown for a loop.

Regis’ hard form against your had you wide eyed while a brush of his thumb against a cheek made you gasp in surprise. It was all you got out before it was swallowed by him.

The kiss was soft, tentative, almost as if he was unsure about what he was doing, testing the waters to make sure you were ok with this. He pressed his lips against yours again and you sighed into him, one of your hands clumsily landing on an upper arm, trailing slowly, nervously, onto a shoulder. Your fingertips gripped at him and he pushed you further against the wall, mouth firmly taking over yours hungry for more.

It wasn’t until you were in desperate need of air that you felt the first traces of his arousal and realized you needed to put some space between you both to gather your wits about you.

_‘Holy. Shit. The King of Lucis, Insomnia’s own, Regis Lucis Caleum just fuckin kissed me! Shit he just kissed me and these gazes…he’s so close and…’_

You barely registered the hand sliding down a thigh as you got lost in the man’s intense stare- green eyes boring into your own surprised gaze- until you were lifted and you had no choice but to wrap around him. Your lips parted in confusion but your questions went unanswered when his mouth found yours again. He gripped at a cheek, rutting into you and you responded in kind, locking around him, opening up to allow access to his curious tongue. He nipped and sucked at your lips, slowly sliding into the warm cavern of your mouth to further taste you. Your tongues slowly tangled as he held you close, his hands softly rubbing at your thigh, one of your rounded globes, anywhere he could get his hands on, only to settle for gripping your lower back, shifting to have the perfect angle to allow you to feel the want he had for you at the apex of your thighs.

You pulled back again holding tight to the nape of his neck to catch your breath missing Regis’ watchful gaze on you. You had failed to notice he had yet to take his eyes off of you since the start of the night.

“This is…but we shouldn-”

A finger on your lips stopped you mid sentence and you looked at him expectantly. He slowly lowered his hand, searching your face for something, you didn’t know what but you didn’t back down as you struggled to hold your composure.

“I know this shouldn’t happen, and I know I’m over half your age but you’ll have to excuse me, I have been wanting to do that for quite some time now.”

You were pulled flush against him as he searched your face for any signs of distress, when all he got back was stunned disbelief he exhaled in relief, giving you a soft smile.

“Forgive me for acting on my desires but since you have been here I have found myself smiling, laughing more…you have given this old man the highlight of his days.”

You couldn’t believe the words coming out of the king’s mouth and it took everything in you not to scoff. Last thing you wanted to do was offend him but…there was just no way…

You were simply a future historian interested in the odds and ends of the kingdom and you needed that one paper that would propel your grade as well as your future in the business. While you yourself would drop to your knees to please your king you didn’t dare assume he’d do or even want the same.

But…..

When you thought back to how over more than half the ball’s female inhabitants treated you when the king bestowed you with a title you did not deserve and how even some of their male counterparts regarded you with heated looks and insults under their breath, you were thinking…maybe…just maybe there was something to this. Things definitely weren’t the same.

One thing you were keenly aware of though was his touch. 

It didn’t matter what you were two doing his hands never stopped their exploration of you. They roamed and skimmed, squeezed…you were convinced that by the end of this encounter there wouldn’t be a part of you left untouched by this man.

One of his hands boldly gripped a boob, squeezing and molding it to his liking and you couldn’t help the little whimper that escaped you as you arched back, exposing your upper half to him more.

Your hand aimlessly wandered over his clothed shoulders and it was then you finally realized you two weren’t on a level playing field. You tugged hard at his lapels and gave a pout. “You’re dressed. How are you supposed to show me just how  _happy_  I make you if I can’t…get to you.” The last three words were uttered with soft pecks to the King’s lips and his grip on your chest momentarily loosened. You were rewarded with a kiss to the check, the other two venturing down towards your neck.

You hadn’t expected to be so bold. You didn’t mean to yank at his clothing like a starved woman and you were certainly trying to keep your breathlessness under wraps but the darkening of his pupils and a slight flex in his grip let you know just how much you were getting to him.

Clutching at your thighs to hold you against the hardness tenting at his drenched pants he paused in his exploration of your heated skin to answer you back.  

“All it takes is the lowering of one thing my dear and then I can lose myself in you.”

And all you could do was watch him as he slid a hand between you two to work at his pants.

You were sure the  _thump, thump, thumping_  of your heart against your rib cage betrayed your nervousness which only escalated when you felt his questing fingers slip between your slick folds simply taking you in, teasing at your wetness.

You gasped when a thumb pushed against your sensitive nub and couldn’t help but push back.

“Regis,” You breathed, struggling to hold your head upright when he rubbed at you in circles. “I…I didn’t…I mean…”

“So wet for me little jewel…” He noted as he slid a finger into your heated center. There was no hesitation in his pace as he started a thrust into you, picking up speed almost immediately. You bit at your lip, squirming in his hold, trying to hold yourself together and not grab at his cock. You tried not to lower yourself down to his level and sink around his length but his tight clutch on your hip prevented you from doing more than take his sink and withdraw into your heat. The exquisite drag and crawl against your walls gradually fed the embers of pleasure, making for a slow climb to that satisfying release.

You panted and moaned as your lower half worked against his palm, another finger joining his other to stretch you even more. He slowly followed it with another, bringing about a pleasant burn from muscles rarely used.

“Si…” You tried, clearing your throat, licking your lips to chase away the parchedness you felt coming on but it was all for naught as you caught a flicker in the King’s eyes.

You were closer than you liked.

A pull on a side of his upper lip let you know you weren’t the only one aware of your impending release. It was approaching much faster than you could handle and before you could think to stop it you were gripping and squeezing at the older man, pulling him against you. Your thighs trapped him in a tight clutch and your hips worked themselves against him desperately, aching…wanting…

“Regis” You moaned feeling the last semblance of your control leave you and you allowed yourself to tumble over. You heard him groan and you swore if you weren’t already falling that would have done you in.

His fingers slowed yet your hips kept moving on their own accord, chasing every morsel of pleasure you could get from your King, needing more.

He slowly pulled from you and you whimpered wanting to hide from him. His gaze was so intense and locked on you, his eyes so narrowed in thought that you felt you were being scrutinized under his watchful greens.

“Your high-”

With a shake of his head he gripped your neck pulling you into a fervent kiss, one you had yet to see the likes of until now. His tongue explored you and his hands squeezed, taking in every bit of your slick skin beneath his fingertips. It was almost as if he was imprinting it all into his memory.

“Call…me…Regis again……please,” He pleaded, his lips a hair’s breadth away from your own. It was all that was said before he lowered you just right, to where he could feel your wetness against his freed cock.

You groaned and shifted, desperate to have the king inside you. He rubbed against you with one last question in his eyes.

A simple nod from you and you were being filled. You were eager to have him all but didn’t dare stop him from his slow slide into you, letting him set the pace. It had been a long time for you and the king…well the king was no slouch in the royal package department.

Once he was inside you time seemed to slow to a crawl as his eyes met yours. You saw his jaw clench and the low flutter in your belly intensified tenfold at the unabashed desire shining through. He slowly drew back only to gradually glide back in, leaving tingles in his wake.

You wrapped an arm around his neck, steadying yourself for the onslaught of thrusts from your King, ready and willing to take everything he would give you.

His thrusts picked up speed, the snap of his hips making you shudder in pleasure and you couldn’t help but grind down on him, watching him watch you, your lips slowly parting in bliss. Each thrust came faster and you huffed, gripping at his shoulder blade, digging your nails in but nearly growled in frustration when you met material.

This still wasn’t an even playing field!

But damn if you were gonna stop him.

“Please,” He rasped and you frowned, striving to meet his ardent pumps but falling short with each new slip in, each new angle, the tempo drastically changing. “Rachel….”

“Regis,” You moaned, feeling yourself on the verge of cumming again. “God you feel so good your grace….so….” You gasped. “So, so good.”

Locking your ankles below his cheeks you met his pistoning with some downward bounces of your own, losing yourself in him. “Regis,” you continued to chant his name like a prayer and it was everything he needed to help you reach that peak. You looked down on him as his onslaught to your pussy left you reeling. Your back beat against the tiles with his heavy thrusts and your head lolled against the wall yet you kept moving against him.

You were so close…

The heavy pad of a finger against your throbbing clit stilled you in your tracks and you cried out in pleasure as you were rubbed through your second orgasm of the night, this one nearly leaving you boneless.

You couldn’t help but notice the sloppiness in the King’s thrusts as he helped you ride out your peak. You wondered how he had the energy to go at you like this but didn’t dare question it for fear of ruining it. His fingers flexed against your ass and his steady stance was failing him, the squeaks of his shoes against the wet marble giving way to his own climax.

“You gonna cum for me, my king,” You hummed, giving him a heady smirk and you saw his eyes flash.

“Gods…..I could get lost in this…” He murmured. You blinked in shock, the words shooting straight to your being but you were helpless to respond, each drive into you making you lose your mind just a little bit more.

Before you gave yourself again, you placed a hand on his chest, staring into his unwavering gaze. He slowed a bit and you grinned, starting to untangle yourself from around him. His confusion nearly made you giggle with how cute he looked but there was no time to revel in it. You had a job to do.

Grasping his shoulders you spun him so his back was now against the wall. You started tearing at his top, wanting to have him bared to you like you were to him. His hand on yours stopped your trek and you watched as he worked on unbuttoning his suit shirt, his cape falling to the tub bottom..   
  
“I need to see you, need you,” You whispered, ready to take him in. As he lifted his undershirt to bare his top half you dropped to pay attention to his bottom, circling a hand around his hard length. You smiled at his shaky inhale before kissing his tip and down further, making your way back up. Slowly you parted your lips to take him into your mouth.

“(Y/N), love…..”

Despite the warning in his tone, you continued to swallow more of him, tightening your hold on him until you were flush with his pelvis. An unexpected jerk into your mouth had you gagging but you couldn’t care less as you worked at setting a slow pace up and down his cock. The breathy praise that left his lips brought about more wetness and it took everything in you not to reach down and rub at yourself, starve away some of this unfaltering want…

You jerked and bobbed on him quicker and quicker, slipping your tongue out to slide up his shaft with each raise, the warm organ circling around the tip, making him shrink back with a loud groan. You pulled him forward by his backside, taking him in deep with each bob. All too soon he was pulling from your mouth with a tight grip on your hair he had at some point gathered up to hold back and watch you suck him.

He lifted you up quickly and you relented meeting him halfway in a clashing of teeth, tongue and lips. It was completely different from the other kisses you two exchanged and you growled in excitement, gripping at his cock in between you two.

“On your butt,” You demanded, pecking him one last time before you let him go, giving him some space to either do as he was told or take you as he saw fit.

You didn’t care which way you were fucked so long as he was fucking you again in the next couple of seconds.

You were pleasantly surprised to see him slowly slide down against the wall until he was sitting.

Sauntering up to him you tried to reign in the nervousness you were sure showed yet managed to meet him embarrassment free as he reached out for you. You maneuvered to settle in his lap and your wet folds brushed over his rigid girth.

“Do you want more, your highness,” You teased, rocking your hips. He gripped at your sides, desperation in his eyes, moving you to where he wanted you yet your sudden bout of playfulness had you lifting up off of him. He narrowed his eyes and once again you saw the flash in his stare right before you were brought down to fit around his cock, elicited simultaneous moans from the both of you.

“Don’t tease me my dear. Only so long I can withhold…”  
  
Without warning Regis slipped you back into your fast pace, near the pinnacle once more. His hips bucked into yours and it took everything in you to hold on for dear life lest you get thrown off in his enthusiastic hammering.

“Re…Regis….I,” You gulped.

“Do it. Cum for me, my sweet. Let go for your King.” He pulled you in close against him by the small of your back, his hips never stopping.

Your breath caught in your throat when your eyes met the silver streaks coursing through his normally green colored ones and still he was relentless, driving into you, chasing his release and you were ready to give it to him. Slamming down on him you couldn’t help but enjoy the groans of your King.

“So exquisite. Astrals, I’m close…” The loud claps filled the short pause and you swiveled just so…

“Oh fuck,” He exclaimed.

His hips stuttered and his grip was so tight you just knew there’d be bruising. But so what? You couldn’t help but rock against him, tried to get as close as possible, get him as deep as possible, his unexpected swearing turning you on even more.

“Fill me,” You demanded, moving your hips over his, working at milking his cock within your fluttering walls. You were promptly rewarded with the heavy throb of him and he grunted as he shot his seed into you. The combination of him letting go inside you and two fingers on your nub propelled you into one last orgasm, out of your control. Regis strummed at you until it became too much and you all but slid out of his lap.

That was it. You were done. Finished. Finito.

Holding you close it took a moment for the two of you to catch your breath but when he did the chuckle that followed confused you.

Wait…was he laughing at you? Was this all some sort of…

“I should have kicked that woman out sooner.”

You stilled.

“I saw what happened earlier. Had I not been in the middle of an important discussion that incessant woman would have been kicked out on her ass a long time ago and I would have been up here with you sooner.”

You flushed at his words, the meaning behind them easy to decipher. His sated smile in response nearly had you melting against him but self preservation told you the fun time was over.

It was hard…he seemed so carefree, so lighthearted after such an intense coupling it gave you slight hope for more.

You couldn’t believe you had given yourself over to the man so completely. You had been so docile and hungry for him you didn’t even stop to think of how it’d be afterwards.

Your gaze dropped from his as you worked at moving away from him, wanting to climb out of the shower and back into your old life.

His hold on you stopped you though and he brought your gaze back up to his own. “I need my full share before I part with you.”

Your lips parted in confusion only for them to be overtaken, this kiss slow, lazy and full of so much more.

There was no mistaking the steady tapping against your inner walls as Regis rocked into you with a slow grind. You would have balked at getting more but could only lay flush against him, your breath hot and heavy against his cheek. Your hands roamed all over his shoulders only for one to travel up, getting lost in the hair at the nape of his neck. He shuddered and you smiled against his skin, kissing at the tendon beside you.

“Love, I have a lot of time to make up for. It has been days since I have longed to sink into you and I am gonna take full advantage of this until I get my fill. You ready to serve your King?”

That telltale glimmer that shone behind his greens let you know you were in for a long night ahead of you.

And you?

You were nothing but eager to serve his royal highness.


End file.
